


Crowds

by frozenfairest



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, really minor fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenfairest/pseuds/frozenfairest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo really hates crowds, but Roman makes it slightly more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowds

Neo hated crowds more than anything. Give her one-on-one fight, or even one where she’s outnumbered by three, and she’s fine. Hell, she’s gleeful. Neo loved a good fight and more than a bit of bloodshed. Gore was never something for her to fear. She even liked it. But crowds of people? Absolutely not.

This was something that didn’t even stem from her inner shyness. This was simply because of her short stature. Neo was almost always shorter than everyone she ever met. It never usually bothered her, because it gave her an advantage on the battlefield. No one ever expected her to be as good at fighting as she was. But in crowds, it was always apparent that those who were taller than her were at an advantage that she could never gain. For one thing, they (including Roman, of course) could see what they were looking for long before she ever could. Second, she was actually afraid she would get trampled someday. She learned long ago just how clumsy and clueless some people could be.

Of course, Cinder had ordered Roman and her to go out yet again and scout out good areas for a future heist that may or may not involve bombs and inciting fear in the general public. Which meant that crowded areas would be the best option. Not to mention hiding in plain sight through crowds was an easy way to avoid cops while getting work done. The law was never good at spotting what was right in front of them.

Roman was walking in front of Neo, and she was clinging to the end of his coat for dear life. She was afraid she’d be separated from him and get lost. Not that I can’t handle being by myself she thought, indignant. Roman didn’t seem to notice, as his stride never slowed with his godforsaken long legs. Neo felt like she had to run to keep up sometimes. She loved her partner, but sometimes she really wished he would just slow down a tiny bit so she could actually keep up without going through a full workout in the process.

Neo pouted to herself as she noticed the crowd growing thicker up ahead of them. She tried to speed up enough to get flush up against Roman’s backside and stick with him, but her hand started slipping on his coat. Refusing to get lost, she reached as far as she could and grabbed his coat higher up. She ended up pulling on it too hard, and Roman looked over his shoulder at her.

“You okay there, ice cream?” He asked, close to teasing her. Neo just nodded, pout still present. Roman chuckled, and halted for a moment. Neo crashed into him and was about to fall to the ground, but Roman grabbed her hand and kept her steady. Gaining her balance again, Roman raised one of her thin eyebrows at her partner.

“How about we just hold hands for today, eh? That way, I won’t lose my lovely little she-devil,” he said. He didn’t give Neo enough time to react, as he began walking forward again, his hand gripping hers with a surprisingly comfortable amount of force. Sometimes Neo forgot how strong he was, even though she saw him fight often enough. He was always gentle with her, though.

Getting through the rest of the crowd wasn’t so bad after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt by OTPPrompts on Tumblr:  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/135889478592/imagine-your-otp-with-a-huge-height-difference


End file.
